galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hunter (D11)
Mark "Archangel" Hunter is the main character in the Battleground Colonies Saga. Biography Childhood Mark Hunter was born on the Colony of Sagitarron into a wealthy family of Tylium mine owners. His father being the CEO of the company. They lived on the outskirts of the small town of Freedom in Mark's early years. At school there he met a small group of friends which included Mike "Skeeter" Kent and Danny Maples. When Mark was 16 his father moved the family to Caprica in order to fully take control of the Tylium refineries he owned. Mark hated Caprica and tried everything he could think of to try and get back to Sagitarron. During his time on Caprica he befriended Kara Thrace and the two became firm friends. Colonial Military Career Career as Colonial Cadet At the age of 18 joining Vipers together. While his friend now callsigned "Starbuck" was a natural in the cockpit Mark had to work hard to get to grips with flying. Training harder and longer than any other member of his class flying became second nature to him and suddenly he could make a Viper do anything he wanted it to. Word of the young cadets skill quickly spread out through the fleet and people in the admiralty began to take notice of him. During a wargame he took out a large number of "enemy" vipers causing his flight instructor to nickname him "the archangel of death". From that moment on Archangel stuck as his callsign. Over the years to come his reputation grew as did his skills in a viper and he was named the best pilot Vipers had ever produced. Upon graduating first in his class there was massive interest in him from various commanders in the fleet. As a reward for all the hard work he had put into his training he was given the opportunity to choose which Battlestar he wanted to serve on. He visited Pegasus, Solaria, Triton, Nightflight, Victorious, Valkarye and Atlantia, deciding in the end to go with the latter as he fully intended becoming CAG of the Flag ship. Career as Colonial Officer Admiral Negala took Archangel under his wing upon seing what the young pilot was capable of. A year out of flight school and a promotion of the rank of Senior Lieutenant brought with it the opportunity to join the secret colonial black ops unit "Shadows". The Shadows, run by Admirals Negala and Corman ran the most dangerous missions. Being able to serve the colonies in this way was something that appealed greatly to Archangel and he began the tough training to become an assassin. While becoming an even more skilled pilot and assassin he also pushed everyday to prove that he would one day be good enough to be the CAG of the flagship, refusing to take any shore leave and always working on one thing or another. Over the next two years he undertook missions for the Shadows that would take him deep into the underworld of the colonies. Killing terrorists, gangsters, pirates and anyone else who threatened to bring harm to the people of the colonies. His time away from Atlantia was put down to him joining the fleets aerial display team, giving him enough cover to come and go to complete his high risk missions. In truth every memeber of the display team was a member of the Shadows. After three years of hard work and concentrating only on his career he was promoted to Captain and the youngest ever CAG of the Battlestar Atlantia. This was a post he held until the fall of the colonies at the hands of the Cylons. When the Cylons attacked Archangel was on his first shore leave in three years on his home colony of Sagitarron. The night before he had got so drunk with his two friends Danny and Skeeter that they all slept through the morning of the attack. Upon finding out what had happened Archangel managed to get into contact with Atlantia to be told to try and get to Caprica as this would be his best chance of rescue. Unknown to him this was a conversation that had been intercepted and flagged by the Cylons. Upon reading his sealed file, the Cylons had become impressed with the young Captain and it had been decided they would send in an agent to pose as another survivor as they put Archangel and his friends through grueling and relentless attacks. During the time on Sagitarron Archangel and the Cylon agent Grace Dent fell in love and she began to turn her back on her people. Upon reaching Caprica and Graces death Archangel began to loose hope only to be rescued by the Battlestar Orion. Currently Archangel is the CAG of the Battlestar Orion, under the command of Commander Vanessa Garrett Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battleground Colonies Universe Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Male